


1339

by One for the Team (Enigmatic_Ravenna)



Series: ABC's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Ravenna/pseuds/One%20for%20the%20Team
Summary: You looked back during the days you spent with a certain bed head volleyball dork.





	1. #1: Line

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read:
> 
> Yey, my first Haikyuu drabbles with this scheming captain. Addtional Tags will be added as the story progress. Hope you all like it! Please leave a kudos and/or review! criticisms are welcomed as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroo Tetsurou and Haikyuu is not mine. They are owned by Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**#1: Line**

“Hi.”

You internally groan. You don’t expect to socialize this early.

“Yes?” You say as you glance at the tall black haired teen beside you.

“Is this the line for biology?” he asks, and you nod.

“They won’t be opening the doors for another hour though,” you comment, feeling generous despite glancing back at your phone.

He nods and does not say anything back. You hope that would be the end of it, so you continue your reading.

Silence—

“What’s your name?”

You almost drop your phone.

“Uhm, Biology?”

He looks at you disbelievingly, before letting out a strained smile. “Your name?”

Oh. “It’s (y/n).”

“I’m Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou,” he says, extending his hand. You dumbly put yours for a handshake.

You both pull back your hands and he lets out a chuckle. “What was that earlier?”

_Asshole,_ you stop the urge to roll your eyes. “You caught me off guard, as you can see, I’m reading.” You have not meant to make it sound so sassy, but he does not seem to mind.

He laughs, “I noticed, but hey we’ll be in the same building for the next few years.” You note at his implications.

“Not really,” you say, tucking your forgotten phone. “It’s more like a subdiscipline for me.”

He seems genuinely surprised. “What’s your course?”

“Bioengineering, most of my classes would be in the engineering building. I need some biology classes for my minors. They don’t really offer them there.”

His cat-like eyes gleams. “That’s awesome! But wait, what made you pick bioengineering? Biology...”

You sigh and continue to entertain him.

It’s just for one day.


	2. 120: Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost four months in and everything has been going smoothly— 
> 
> — mostly everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my list for this story it physically hurt. Here's a new chapter for those who are reading this drabble set. Kudos, reviews, comments, and criticisms are very appreciated. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroo Tetsurou and Haikyuu is not mine. They are owned by Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**#120: Number**

_Doubt_.

You cannot believe you doubt yourself. You pout as you grab another piece of paper and redo the solution for a problem once again.

You are in your little world, cursing in your head that you do not notice a certain individual stalking to your table.

He observes that you're completely off world, so he internally grins and pokes you, and you bite yourself from screaming.

He holds his mouth to prevent his laughter to echo through the floor, and you glare enough to make him stop.

“That wasn’t very nice,” you whisper, turning back to the table and study materials once again.

He takes a seat beside you and says nothing— for a while.

“Trigonometry?”

“Yep,” you emphasize ‘p’. “Our professor is a sadist, and this is only one of the ton of homework she piled up on us for the week.”

“Ouch,” Kuroo says, jokingly makes a flinching face. “It must be sad to be you right now.”

You now roll your eyes and make no comment.

“Hey I’ve been meaning to ask...” Kuroo trails off, and you wonder what he has in mind to make him suddenly unsure.

“Can I have your number?”

Did you hear him right?

“What?”

Kuroo raises a brow and repeats his question, “I asked if I can have your number?”

“You already have my social media,” you point out. “Why do you need my number for?”

Kuroo scoffs. “You’re rarely online.”

You click your tongue. “Because I’m busy.”

“You can make time.”

“My course demands my time.”

“Even for at least thirty minutes a day?”

“That’s way too long.”

Kuroo seems surprised. “What about your life?”

“What about it?”

“Geez! You’re practically rotting into your studies— that’s not healthy.”

You slam you pen down and face him. “What is it to you?”

He blinks as you stare. “You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

...

...

...

“That actually hurts.”

“Hey now,” you say, setting aside your belongings and slightly face him. “We’ve only just met— we only even share one class, and we seldom talk there too.”

“Just because we don’t talk often in class doesn’t mean you’re not my friend,” he reasons with a serious face, before a smirk makes its way on his lips. “Besides, you might need my contact, considering your grade on the preliminary half of the semester.” [1]

_This guy..._

You can feel your blood pump into your head. You hope that your glare can puncture his skull, and the taunting smirk on his lips and mischief in his eye do not help your rising temper at all. You lowly scoff, grabbing a small scratch paper and writing your number on it.

You push it to his palm and quickly left the library— silently praying you do not get to regret handing him your number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: My university only has preliminary and final halves. I don't know how the universities on Japan work. If someone would be kind to help out, I would be truly grateful.


End file.
